Conventional technologies for managing, configuring, and tuning servers within a network provide system administrators with conventional tools to perform these tasks. System administrators can log into individual servers, either directly or remotely, and perform tasks such as writing a software utility that executes an email alert in response to certain events (i.e. if more than “X” processes are running on the server, send an email to a certain system administrator, or to a list of system administrators), configuring the server (i.e. configuring database connections), or detecting and correcting memory problems (i.e. ‘out of memory” or memory leaks). Utilities exist to make these tasks relatively simple for a system administrator to manage, and system administrators can also write software utilities that automate some of these tasks.